


Thanksgiving in Z Land

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Tallahassee wants more than a Twinkie.  It's a turkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving in Z Land

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Tallahassee and Columbus were hunting in the woods. Columbus spotted a rabbit and aimed his gun.

Tallahassee threw a rock and the rabbit took off in the opposite direction.

“Why did you do that?

“You eat turkey for Thanksgiving not rabbit.

“We eat whatever we can get our hands on. Last night we ate squirrel.

“I don’t care. I saw turkeys yesterday and we’re going to get a turkey.

“Tallahassee, even if we get a turkey. It probably won’t be cooked until tomorrow. The rabbit could have held us over.

“Kid, you don’t understand….next year we won’t remember Thanksgiving. Next year we might not even be…..

“Don’t say it,

“You know it’s true. Even if we’re alive we might not be together. You and Wichita might break up and she’ll run off with the my......the kid.

Columbus couldn’t imagine a world without the four of them together. He knew Tallahassee couldn't imagine a world without Little Rock. She filled the hole in his heart from Buck. He was about to say something when Tallahassee shushed him and pointed.

“Look a gaggle of turkeys.

Columbus corrected him. “Actually that’s geese. Turkeys are called rafter.

Tallahassee aimed and got the biggest turkey. He scooped up his bird and said. “Gaggle, rafter, flock, it’s now dinner and I’m not cooking tonight.


End file.
